Time Traveler
by Marineblau12
Summary: Kita bertemu di suatu  waktu, terpisah di waktu  lainnya, lalu kembali lagi  bertemu saat waktuku  dan waktumu  berpotongan di suatu titik yang sama dalam dunia.


**Warning: OOC, misstype, juga sederet kesalahan lain.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Time Traveler**

.

.

**Kita bertemu di suatu waktu, terpisah di waktu lainnya, lalu kembali lagi bertemu saat waktuku dan waktumu berpotongan di suatu titik yang sama dalam dunia.**

.

.

[2015, Konoha, 25 km barat daya Negara Hi.]

Sebuah siluet bergerak dalam ruangan, memeriksa setiap sudut yang mungkin sambil mengendap-endap. Dia berpindah ke arah lemari yang penuh dengan gelas kimia, membukanya, lalu memeriksa kembali. Tirai putih tipis menari lemah saat langkah cepatnya menimbulkan angin kecil dan memaksa tirai bergerak. Derap sepatunya yang hampir tak terdengar menyatu bersama bunyi detak jarum jam.

14.00, waktu Konoha.

Iris hitam bergerak menelusuri ruangan, tubuhnya ikut berputar pelan. Di atas sebuah rak berisi larutan berwarna setinggi dua meter, warna ungu muncul menampakkan eksistensi keberadaan bukti yang memang dicari. Senyum samar hadir dari wajah yang berwarna pucat. Mengambil benda yang ternyata sebuah map, dia mendekat ke jendela, membaca sekilas, lalu membawanya menuju pintu.

Saat penghalang menuju akses keluar menyingkir, sebuah wajah terkejut hadir dari seorang siswi yang menemukan orang asing keluar dari laboratorium sekolahnya.

.

.

Dia bilang namanya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia orang dari dinas pendidikan Negara Hi yang ditugaskan melakukan inspeksi ke tiap sekolah di negara ini. Dia baru selesai memeriksa laboratorium Konoha-gakuen, dan kini akan melapor ke atasannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sepertinya sekolahmu punya fasilitas yang bagus," katanya sebelum menenggak sekaleng coke yang barusan mereka beli dari mesin otomat.

Di halaman depan Konoha-gakuen yang rindang, mereka berdua duduk di atas bangku kayu yang panjang. Lewat tengah hari dan cuaca lebih berangin. Daun-daun kecoklatan yang menggantung di pohon terbang terbawa udara yang memang bergerak agak kencang.

Beberapa murid yang masih berkeliaran mencuri pandang ke arah siswi yang mereka anggap terlalu biasa. Hyuuga Hinata dan seorang pemuda keren duduk berdua di sebuah bangku yang sama. Mereka tak percaya dan terus melirik ke arah sepasang entitas yang mereka anggap sebagai anomali hingga hilang di balik gerbang.

Hyuuga Hinata menunduk, menggenggam tangan dan coke kalengan yang jadi jatahnya di atas pangkuan.

"Abaikan saja," ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil kaleng coke Hinata. Dia bisa merasakan jari yang dingin dan gemetar milik gadis itu saat tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan. Hinata masih tak menyahut, Sasuke menarik pengait hingga tutupnya terbuka. "Jika terus begitu, kau akan jadi orang yang pemalu hingga masa dewasamu." Lalu memberikan kaleng yang terbuka itu pada Hinata.

Mata cerah beriris unggu pucat menatapnya ingin tahu, bingung, juga terkejut. Sasuke membiarkan tawa pelan yang selama ini jarang ia gunakan terlepas bebas. Hinata gugup dan menenggak minumannya terburu-buru.

"Aku kenal seseorang yang mirip denganmu."

"Siapa?"

"Dia juga seorang Hyuuga," Sasuke tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata, perempuan, 25 tahun.

Seorang ilmuwan jenius, menjadi anggota inti di tim forensik ANBU –kepolisian elit negara Hi –yang dikepalai Hatake Kakashi. Berkepribadian sedikit tertutup, pemalu, juga tak banyak bicara. Dia dekat dengan anak-anak, juga sangat mahir memasak menu sehat yang benar-benar lezat.

Berteman dekat dengan Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino, kepolisian distrik Konoha. Naksir si pirang yang menjadi detektif swasta penggila ramen, dan ditaksir rekan setimnya di ANBU secara diam-diam.

.

.

"Siapa?"

"Hm?"

"Yang s-suka Hyuuga yang Anda kenal itu?"

Sasuke diam, lalu melihat jauh di batas horizon. Kelopak matanya tertutup, lalu terbuka lagi dan langsung mengarah ke Hinata yang terkejut. Dia tak menjawab, namun tawanya yang kembali terdengar membuat Hinata mengerti.

"Kenapa tak bilang padanya?"

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya kami mengobrol." Sasuke masih tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Ini pertama kalinya aku bisa dekat dengannya." Dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya agak keras, "Rasanya tubuhku jadi bergetar. Menarik, tapi sesak," dia melanjutkan, "dan rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan."

.

.

[2024, Konoha, markas utama ANBU]

"Berapa lama sih waktu yang diperlukan untuk mencari bukti di Konoha-gakuen 9 tahun lalu itu?"

Ruang riset dan laboratorium dipenuhi oleh beberapa komputer layar besar yang masih menyala, tabung-tabung reaksi, juga jurnal penelitian yang bersampul coklat tua. Di pusat kendali yang ada di tengah ruangan, Hyuuga Hinata mengoperasikan mesin waktu berbentuk gerbang di sisi kiri ruangan. Hatake Kakashi mengamati anggotanya dari pintu masuk, sementara Naruto menggerutu dan membuat kesal Ino yang membantu Hinata.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah anggota pasukan ANBU yang sedang dalam misi mencari bukti penelitian berbahaya yang dilakukan Orochimaru sembilan tahun lalu yang berkedok sebagai guru kimia. Dia adalah pemuda tangguh berusia 27 tahun yang terjebak dalam afeksi yang mengikatnya untuk berlama-lama dalam misi. Dia hanya orang biasa yang kesepian dan senang saat mendapat teman untuk berbagi. Jadi, tanpa banyak pertimbangan, dia rela memperlama kunjungannya untuk duduk bersama di tengah halaman sekolah, bersama seorang gadis yang selalu dia puja.

Hyuuga Hinata, remaja belasan yang belum mengerti, mengenal Sasuke sebagai pegawai di bagian kependidikan. Sasuke Uchiha, mengenal Hinata sebagai calon ilmuwan yang kelak akan menjadi rekan kerjanya, juga cinta sejatinya.

Ketika timer dari jam tangannya berbunyi, Sasuke memberi Hinata salam perpisahan yang tak bisa dia lupa. Anggota ANBU itu bergerak maju dan memeluknya, "Aku menyukai Hyuuga Hinata," katanya. Dia mundur, lalu berlari ke arah belakang sekolah.

Hinata yang segera tersadar mengejarnya, lalu berhenti di tikungan gedung yang diblokir jaring besi setinggi lima meter. Yang dia lihat berikutnya hanya segaris sinar menyilaukan yang langsung menghilang, juga jejak dari sepatu yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"aku cuma mau bertanya," katanya ragu, "Apa kau dan Uchiha-san bersaudara? Kalian mirip."

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Naruto menyambut Sasuke dengan wajah tertekuk, "Hah, dasar lamban."

Sasuke menghiraukannya. Dia berjalan dan melempar map hijau itu ke atas meja, menimpa beberapa buku tebal yang selalu jadi bacaan rutin Hinata. Sebuah kursi dia tarik untuk kemudian duduk di atasnya. Sasuke mengadah saat kemudian sebuah bayangan mengenai kepalanya. Di hadapannya, Hinata terlihat gusar dan bingung.

"Aku… a-aku…"

Sebelah alis hitam yang naik jadi pertanda Sasuke yang bertanya. Aku, apa?

"Tidak jadi!" kata perempuan itu cepat-cepat, lalu segera keluar dengan wajah merah padam.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Dia lega, juga bahagia.

Semenjak hari ia pulang dari misi, setelah perpisahan mereka di tahun 2015, Hinata akan selalu mengingatnya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke yang menyukai Hyuuga Hinata, pemuda yang pernah memeluknya, juga yang akhirnya jadi rekan setimnya.

Diam-diam Sasuke juga berharap Hinata mulai menyukainya.

Semoga.

.

.

[2015, Konoha-gakuen]

Di bangku paling belakang dari pojok, Uchiha Sasuke menopang dagu dan melirik malas ke arah sensei yang mengajar mereka. Dua bangku di depannya, Hyuuga Hinata melihat ke arah Naruto dengan senyum sumringah dan wajah yang merah.

Kapan dia menoleh ke arahku? Sasuke bertanya dalam hatinya. Dan saat kemudian waktu itu tiba, Hinata yang menoleh ke belakang entah karena apa, meletakkan fokusnya pada Sasuke, siswa remaja yang digandrungi para siswi itu terkena asma dadakan dari serbuk cinta yang berseliweran di udara.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

Silahkan direview!


End file.
